


The Best Day

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Snow Day, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Winry and Sheska find themselves with an unexpected snow day.





	The Best Day

"Who would be calling this early," Winy complained as soon as Sheska had returned to the bedroom.

"It seems the storm they'd been worried about arrived early and the streets are a mess. They want all non-essential people to stay home. They have strongly suggested the shops and restaurants close as well," Sheska said as she climbed back into bed.

"We have an official order to play hookey?" Winry asked as she pulled Sheska closer to her.

"Officially it's a snow day, I think we shall have our very own stay in bed and eat fudge and cookies until we explode day." Sheska proposed.

"That does sound good but don't forget the naps," Winry agreed looking forward to their perfect winter day.


End file.
